Finding Happiness
by kirinatsu
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was content with his life of silence, the one happiness in his life being his adopted nephew. His grandfather, seeking to forcefully help Bilbo come out of a five year mourning of his deceased parents and see the world, agrees to have his grandson marry a dwarf king in a faraway land. The old Took wasn't quite expecting his grandson to take his charge with him.


A/N: My first fic in some years, so go easy on me please. I took a lot of liberties with Tolkien's universe but I hope they are well received. and of course this is a everybody lives, nobody dies dangit. Because I am forever in denial! They were meant to be I tell you, meant to be!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing having to do with The Hobbit and its amazing world *tear*

Enjoy!

 **Finding Happiness**

Chapter 1

Bilbo starred in horror at his grandfather. He simply could not believe the words that were just uttered. For the first time in five years Bilbo wished he had the strength in his soul to speak. No sooner did the thought cross his mind did Bilbo deflate back into his seat, quiet and still as always when in the pretense of anyone but his dear nephew.

"I understand this is quite a shock for you, my dear grandson," Gerontius Took continued, sitting rigidly in front of his beloved grandson, "but you were the only person I could think of. This was the only option that both parties could agree to and - it breaks my heart to say this Bilbo, but you will never be happy here." The on=ld took looked pleadingly into the covered face of the young hobbit before him.

"This marriage will take you from the Shire for a chance at a different life with new people and new places. This land only brings you sorrow my dear one. Please forgive me, but your silence and this new proposition has forced my hand," at this, Gerontic shook his head and glanced at his grandson with conviction, "No, I should say it merely gave me a valid reason to force yours." Thain Gerontius Took rose from his seat in a stance that spoke of heavy authority and gathered the papers that had been sitting on the table at their side. He dipped a quill in fresh ink and pressed the documents and utensil to Bilbo.

"You will sign this and be in agreement to wed Thorin, son of Thrain, king of Erebor. Do you object?"

The expected and unfortunate silence was answer enough. The Old Took took one of his grandson's hands and placed the quill inside. "Sign."

And Bilbo did so. With a quick and practiced hand the trade agreement sealed by a marriage contract was signed on the last line of the page by one Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins. His life and future happiness was forfeit to a dwarf king he had never heard of.

" You have a fortnight to pack essentials and anything you cannot part with. A caravan will be here by that time to collect you and your things." Gerontius collected the contract from Bilbo and kneeled down to his grandson's level with creaking knees. "I send you off with a heavy heart Bilbo, but your mother would not bear to see you this way. I can no longer bear it. I have not seen your happy face or heard you speak in five years. That is four and half years too long for any hobbit to continue mourning. I have heard nothing but great things of this King Thorin, and I believe if given the chance, you could finally drop your veil for such a brave dwarf. If not him, then perhaps you will find joy in all the wondrous things you will see in his kingdom." Gerontius stood and took Bilbo's hand to help him stand. They walked out of the great smiles together, only separating when they reached the dirt path that lead back to the path that would lead him back to Hobbbiton.

Bilbo was cold with shock as he walked back to his home in Bag End. His life would never be the same and his future was a frightening uncertainty. After the imagined earthquake in Bilbo's soul finally stilled, he thought only of his precious charge. It was only a year ago that he adopted Frodo, at the protest of almost the entire Shire. He had only began to help his his nephew with his own sorrow, he couldn't fathom leaving his boy behind with any other hobbit. Bilbo knew the choice could not be his though. If Frodo wanted to join him then he would gladly take his nephew with him, and if the boy chose to stay, it would break his already fragile heart, but Bilbo would honor the decision with no objections.

The closer he got to home, the more he scrambled to contain his harried emotions that he was sure distorted his face in all kinds of expressions. He was so used to hiding behind his veil everywhere he went, so he sometimes forgot that Frodo was privy to his uncovered face in the privacy of their home. More than once Frodo commented on Bilbo's sour looks that came when ever the Sackville-Baggins were ever mentioned in their conversations. Bilbo didn't mean to give a child of only six years bad options of anyone, but it seemed where Lobelia was concerned, he simply couldn't help it.

Reaching the door of Bag End, Bilbo Steeled himself and walked in. He quickly removed the black veil and headed toward the kitchen, where Frodo was no doubt waiting for his breakfast. "Good morning my boy, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

His nephew smiled up at him with foggy eyes and replied back with a yawn in the middle of his "Not long uncle."

Bilbo ruffled Frodo's hair in fondness and began to make a breakfast fit for a starving hobbit. When the large helpings of eggs, bacon and an assortment of biscuits were placed on the table, Bilbo sat across from his nephew. He ate barely anything, choosing instead to sneak many glances at the boy, hoping the memories would stay with him for the rest of his days if these were the last weeks he would have with Frodo.

After the meal was finished and the dishes washed, Bilbo led his nephew into the sitting room. Bilbo felt Frodo deserved to know the turn of events that would disrupt both their lives. He was smart boy that knew his heart better than hobbits thrice his age, Bilbo was sure he would take the news and decision seriously and with no small amount of thought.

"My dear Frodo," He began with a quivering voice he could not will away, "there is something I must tell you, and something I must ask of you. I want you to know now that whatever you choose I will not blame you or judge her for. Your happiness is all that I care about, wherever it may lay. Know that I will try to guarantee your wellbeing and safety above all else, but I fear, whatever decision, neither of us will be the same."

A/N: Comments and criticisms welcome. I don't have a beta yet and I haven't written anything in quite a while so i'm sure I there are many mistakes and 'huh' moments, and I would love to know about them!


End file.
